Words of the Heart
by Mintt
Summary: [AU][WiP] Five years ago, Anzu made the mistake of telling Seto Kaiba her feelings. Now a successful and happy dancer in New York, he comes back to torment her…or is there something deeper? Seto x Anzu CHP.6 UP! Emotions are rising high...
1. Rainy Days

Words from the Heart

Five years ago, Anzu made the mistake of telling Seto Kaiba her feelings. Now a successful and happy dancer in New York, he comes back to torment her…or is there something deeper? (Seto x Anzu)

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything (applies to all chapters)

_EDIT: First written June 05 [I think, returned after hiatus in July 07. Thanks for all the support, and I promise to at least finish this off properly if I am to up-and-leave again._

_Without further ado, I thank everyone, and here's the new, improved, two-year-renewed version of Words from the Heart. Enjoy._

Chapter One: Rainy Days

It was barely mid-November and already Manhattan was cloaked in rain clouds and the soft pit-pat of rain had begun to hum around the city. And while others mumbled and groaned, displeased with the gloomy weather, a bright blue umbrella was cheerfully held high in the crowd.

The owner of said umbrella was smiling without a care in the world and many looked at her enviously, hoping for that same innocent optimism that she seemed to possess. The rain was pouring, the skies were in turmoil, but she was smiling.

Oblivious to the stares, the young woman was happily humming 'Singing in the Rain' as she passed through the crowd. Manhattan was busy this time of day, with everyone rushing with somewhere else to be, but she took it all in stride. She walked comfortably through the throng of bodies, with agility but not any form of rush. No, why would she have to rush on a fine day like this?

Finally arrived at her destination, our young heroine slipped out of the torrent of people and under a large shining canopy that overlooked a pair of oaken doors. Above the entrance, a sign was brightly displayed: AVERY THEATRE. The woman sighed happily at the familiar sight.

A young bellboy stood outside, a bit bored with the dreary weather, but still alert. When he noticed the woman entering, he quickly held open the door and gave her a sincere, adoring smile, "good morning Miss. Anzu!" he chirped happily.

"Thanks." Anzu replied as she smiled at his kind enthusiasm.

"No problem! Just here to do my job." The boy explained happily. He tipped his hat as he let the door close behind her, shutting out the crowded, bleak world outside.

Anzu was sincerely happy and everyone knew it from her large smile as she entered the large theatre hall. Her life was perfect: her dream career, her perfect apartment, a wonderful, healthy family, great friends and a multitude of adoring, excited fans. What was there to not smile about? A small thought nagged at the back of her brain, like an off-key chord in her symphony of happiness. Something that she thought she had buried in her past and Anzu shook her head, burying it again.

"Good morning Anzu!" The dance director greeted as he waved from the stage where he was taping some markers onto the floor. Edward Chatterly was an aging dance director of much fame in New York. Under his large mop of scraggly white hair, his aging eyes always came to life around the theatre, for dance was his life. Anzu respected him very much, and was really thankful for his mentorship since she had arrived in New York those five long years ago.

"Morning Edward!" Anzu yelled as she walked into a busy hallway. Others greeted her and she responded warmly, knowing most of these people ever since she first came to New York and began her dancing career. The Avery was her home, and she loved her family.

"Anzu!" A voice called out as smart-looking lady walked up beside Anzu. She was tall and elegant with her long gray hair tied into a tidy bun.

"Hi Madame Defranc." Anzu smiled lightly, recognizing the stern costume designer. "How are you today?"

Madame gave her a no-nonsense look before peering through her crescent glasses onto a clipboard. "I am quite busy mademoiselle and I have you scheduled for a fitting at 10:00 today. However, Edward had just informed me that-"

"I won't be able to make it." Anzu finished. "I'm sorry, but there's been some new additions to the rehearsal schedule and-"

"That is quite unfortunate." Madame Defranc said dryly as she tapped her pen against her clipboard. "However, the performance is merely weeks away, and it would also be most unfortunate if you should find yourself performing in your slacks and a ratty shirt. So, Miss Mazaki, I suggest you find time soon. Costumes don't get made my magical little elves in a few days."

Anzu, familiar with this procedure smiled apologetically and glanced carelessly at her watch. "Oh! Look at the time! I really have to get going Sylvie. I'm really sorry about the rehearsals, but perhaps you could just use my old measurements."

Anzu began to walk down the crowded hallway, but Madame Defranc suddenly called her. "All right, Miss Mazaki! I understand that you're very busy, but for that ball scene, you know the one with the-"

"Yes. I know the one." Anzu finished.

"What color would you like the gown? I was thinking perhaps a vibrant orange…"

Anzu shuddered at the thought, "How about blue? Perhaps a darker shade?"

"Such as to match your eyes?" Madame Defranc wondered.

"Sure," Anzu shrugged, "whatever you think that shade is."

"Azure." Madame Defranc replied instantly, and Anzu halted in her steps. Who else had said her eyes were azure? Suddenly, another flourish of memories rushed in and Anzu's smile dropped. Why, did every thought in the world always lead to _him_? It would be so much easier if she could just forget.

However, she refused to think about it any longer and quickly recovered her smile."Azure is fine. Now, I really have to get going."

-

When Anzu got to her small room in the theater, she was surprised to find a beautiful bouquet of a dozen pink roses greeting her in front of her lightened mirror. She gasped and ran up to them, smiling as she smelt the delicate scent. She already knew who sent them as she broke the small seal on a thick red card.

'Best wishes for my rising star' read the neat handwriting. 'Love, Uncle Spencer.' Anzu smiled like a Cheshire Cat as she smelled the flowers. That was her favorite uncle, always ready to surprise her whenever she felt unhappy, even when he wasn't there.

Uncle Spenser was her only relative in New York, or rather, all of North America. He was an aging man who fiercely loved his niece, and showered her with happiness. When Anzu had first arrived in the Big Apple, he had picked her up and had taken care of her, never questioning her about her unhappiness, even when she was healed.

For that, and all his care, Anzu loved her uncle very dearly.

"Anzu!" a steady knock came at the door, followed by the familiar voice of Edward, his voice light and kind. "Get ready, recital begins in ten minutes."

"Alright, thank you!" Anzu called back as she quickly put down the precious gift. She quickly tied up her hair and changed her shoes into her favorite black ballet shoes before running out.

"C'mon Anzu, show's starting!" a set producer yelled as he saw Anzu rush onto the back stage.

Anzu yelled back, "I'm ready!" as she did some warm up exercises amid the hustle-bustle of last-second preparations. She hummed along with the familiar tunes as she awaited her cue.

The Manhattan Ballet Company was putting on a production of Sleeping Beauty and Anzu, being an acclaimed rising starlet was the star of the show.

Suddenly, the final chord of warning struck and Anzu's muscles tensed as she prepared for her first few hops onto stage. "Okay, wish me luck!" Anzu whispered to herself as she leapt onto the floor amid a sparkle of lights and blasts of music. Although they were only using tapings now, they would have an entire orchestra in the stands later.

Edward was already sitting in the front row, his legs crossed and hands wringing in nervousness. Though the dancers were the stars of the show, the director was the one whose head would be on the stake if the production was poor. "Careful Anzu!" he yelled over the music as Anzu continued dancing, "Stay within the boundaries, or you'll crash into set!"

And so the recital ran on.

-

It was nearing sunset when Anzu exited the theater, a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and mittens on her fingers. Her cheeks were flushed from her recent recital and she didn't bother to raise her umbrella as she hailed a cab.

She opted out of her normal walk through the crowded streets because she was running late and her Uncle Spenser had called her to tell her that he was taking her out to dinner tonight.

Today's recital was tough, but it was to be expected as opening day ran closer.

Anzu walked to the side of the street and gave a shrill whistle as a car finally stopped and she hopped into the back seat. "Where to miss?" The driver asked politely.

"812 159th Ave, please." Anzu directed, before leaning tiredly onto the seat. Not only was dancing tiring, but it was very stressful. She had a good run last season as a secondary character, but this would have to be her breakout role for any success, for competition was stiff.

The cab slowly shifted into motion as the cab-driver drove towards Anzu's apartment. She watched out of the side windows as her world flew past her. She hadn't always lived in such an environment. In fact, she had always enjoyed the quiet and peaceful environments, like Domino City Park.

The Park was like a catalyst for more unwanted memories and Anzu sighed bitterly. She also liked New York because it _was _so busy and didn't allow for moments of lapsed thinking, like now.

Soon enough, the cab pulled up by an elegant apartment in a respectable part of town. Anzu was home.

"Thanks." Anzu said as she paid the cab-driver before stepping out of the cab. As the driver turned to say something, she smiled and told him to "keep the tip."

"Have a good day miss!" The cab-driver said thankfully before driving off.

Anzu ran under the dripping overhang that covered the entrance to her home. "Hello William." She greeted the man who always opened the door for her.

"Good afternoon Miss Mazaki." William tipped his hat. He liked Anzu Mazaki, who sometimes stayed to talk with him or tip him. "How is the ballet coming along?"

"Great!" Anzu exclaimed, although another glance at her watch caused her to say apologetically, "Sorry, but I have a dinner I have to catch, can't stay to talk. It's been a hectic day."

"Oh, don't worry about it miss, enjoy your dinner." William said kindly before returning to his post.

"Thanks." Anzu said as she stepped into the empty elevator, waving goodbye to William as the doors closed.

-

Although the bleak weather hadn't gotten to Anzu's spirit, it had still done its damage. Within a few minutes of arriving home, the sneezing had begun, then came her irritable nose. Within half an hour, Anzu was lying on her couch, groaning slightly at her pain.

One hand lay over her burning forehead, the other lay limply by her side, holding her phone.

She didn't want to do it, but she knew she would have to call her uncle and cancel their plans. She was hoping that her cold would clear up, but now she couldn't go out in this state.

However, before she could dial, the phone began to buzz and ring in her palm. Anzu mumbled something before slowly bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Miss Mazaki?" It was William. "There's a man downstairs come to see you."

"Hmm…Could you tell him-" Anzu halted. "Actually, never-mind, could you just send him up to my floor? Thanks William."

"But-" William began, but Anzu had already hung up.

As Anzu prepared to greet her uncle, she suddenly realized something. "Odd. I thought that William would be able to recognize Uncle Spencer by now…"

The doorbell suddenly rang and Anzu rushed to the door, a glass of water in one hand to soothe her aching fever.

"Hi Uncl-" She froze mid-sentence. It wasn't her uncle. Her uncle wasn't tall. Her uncle didn't dress in designer suits. Her uncle didn't have icy blue eyes. Her uncle would never have such a stern expression

And her uncle was most definitely not named Seto Kaiba.

-

EDIT: _It changed a lot, for all of you old readers. Most notably, Anzu's Uncle Spencer will play a prominent role, and there is no Satoshi. Thanks for reading!_

Review! Constructive Criticism is accepted but Flames are not.

-'Till Next Chapter! Mintt

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Old Friends, New Enemies

**Words from the Heart**

AN: Thanks to: Suzieq2005, RavenluvsBB, Crystallynne, Gauri92, Cutehelenjames, Blue heartzs, Tefa, VeLvEt RoSe, Panmotto, Blackrosewitch, Shanichan11, Keikogurl, Blu, Angel, Abbu Jabbu, Mischiefmagnet and Luvinanimanga. _original reviewers_ Sorry there is no individual replies, but thank you to all!

And I should have warned you earlier but I am a mostly action/adventure writer with a bit of a romantic side. This is my first try at this sort of writing so bear with me if I'm not exactly a great romantic writer.

**Chapter Two: Old Friends, New Enemies**

Anzu desperately wanted to slam the door in his face; to pick up the umbrella hung oh-so-conveniently on the coat rack, whack him on the head with it and then slam the door in his pained face. She wanted to punish him for the pain he had caused and the pain he was causing right now, just standing there, looking so serious and solemn.

For five seconds they looked at each other as if they were strangers, both speechless with incomplete thoughts running through their minds faster than a speeding bullet. "Hello Anzu." Seto finally managed to say, his voice as cold as ever.

"What are you doing here?" Anzu asked softly, all anger gone as she dropped her searching gaze, looking blankly at the collar of his trenchcoat instead of meeting his inquisitive glance.

Seto sighed; he hadn't expected this to be easy, he knew Anzu and he knew this would take a toll on both of them. "Look, Anzu, I think we need to talk…"

"Talk!" Anzu exclaimed, surprised at his request and angered with his lack of sensitivity. Her emotions, bottled up for five years flew back. "You want to talk, now? Five years ago, you could've 'talked' but not now! Not when everything's so perfect!" Anzu said angrily, seeing how a flash of hurt darted across Seto's face, and she relished in it.

Cruelly, she was not upset that he was hurt, like she had been. How could he come back? After all these years to "talk", when she had tried so hard to talk those cold years past?

"Can I just come in?" Seto asked, looking inside Anzu's apartment.

"No." Anzu said simply as she quickly closed the door and locked it. She didn't mean to be so rude but she still couldn't forgive him for what he had done, all the crude actions and harsh words. She sighed and leaned against the door, sliding slowly down to the ground. She could hear his feet shuffling outside and an exasperated sigh escape his lips but she made no motion to acknowledge that she heard.

She pulled up her knees close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, bowing her head to the power of fate as she groaned softly. How could he have come back, expecting forgiveness after those terrible events that brought years of pain? And yet Anzu felt part of her wanted to forgive him, to be friends once more and possibly…

The phone began ringing and Anzu instantly hoisted herself up, surprised to find that her knees didn't give way as she walked slowly to the table.

"Hello?" She asked softly, her voice dead and limp, like a broken record playing because it was programmed to.

"Hey!" A cheery voice greeted and Anzu managed a weak smile with recognition. "It's your favorite Uncle."

"Hi." Anzu managed to say weakly. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm just heading out, I'm sorry that I'm so late."

"Oh, actually…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but could I get a raincheck. I picked up this awful flu." _And this unwanted man outside my door._ Her mind mentally added.

"Poor thing. Are you sure you don't want my company? Have me come over?"

"No!" Anzu exclaimed, a little too quickly before she rephrased. "I mean, it's all right. I don't want you to catch it too. Besides, I can survive on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides, turns out I might have visitors today."

"How interesting! Well, dear, I hope you really enjoy your night."

"Thanks Uncle. Good night!"

"Love you." Uncle Spencer hung up. With those two words that her uncle had uttered Anzu felt like bursting into tears. Love, what a complicated thing! Anzu sighed deeply as she collapsed back onto her couch.

She hated herself for still feeling 'things' for Seto Kaiba, five years of self-punishment and endless emotions had lead her right back to the beginning. She felt weak and desperate, things she hated to feel.

She quietly peeked through the eyehole, still seeing that familiar person standing outside, shifting his feet impatiently as he constantly glanced at his watch. Anzu knew him, and she knew that he would be stubborn.

He must really want to talk.

Anzu glanced at the mirror hanging in her hall and she was greeted with a haggard looking young woman of twenty-four with shoulder-length straight brown hair and sad cerulean eyes. Anzu had changed from the innocent and sweet young girl she had been in Domino city. She had seen the misery in life and learned to avoid it.

All because of that damned man standing stubbornly outside her apartment.

Anger sprouted in her mind as she thought of how bad she felt. It was so unfair that he could invoke such terrible emotions in her, and Anzu didn't like it one bit.

She bit her lip as she tried to quench her emotions. She shouldn't have to fight herself!

Standing up defiantly, Anzu suddenly walked confidently to the door. She didn't have to fight herself, she should be out there confronting him.

She flung open the door.

"Seto, really, I don't want to talk to you. Please leave." Anzu said coldly, unknowingly calling him by his first name, something she hadn't done since they were friends.

"No." Seto said simply, his dominating personality showing through. "We used to be friends, why can't we go back to that?" he asked, his sudden cold personality showing the faintest sliver of pleading.

"You broke the friendship off in the first place." Anzu accused as held on tightly to the door.

Seto sighed harshly, "can I at least come in for a moment? You're being really unnecessarily rude."

"Me, rude?" Anzu asked. "Do you remember what you said to me? Perhaps you should start thinking not about how pitiful _your _situation is and start thinking about why you actually deserve it."

Seto didn't move from his spot, he only stared at Anzu. Anzu looked away, but she saw something in his eyes, and it made her feel cold inside. He was suffering, and she could see it, no matter how she tried to ignore it. She felt like a monster for yelling at him.

She felt ridiculous for still caring so much, even after five years.

"Look, I'm sorry," she started softly, "I shouldn't talk like that, and I am being rude. Please, come in." she held the door open and hesitantly invited him into her home.

"So," Seto began awkwardly, a new experience for him, "how are you doing?"

"Good." Anzu lied. "I'm just busy with dance."

Seto sat stiffly on her couch and stared at her magazines on the table. "How's the city?"

"Good. Busy."

"That's good."

"Good."

Another awkward silence followed, before Seto finally looked up and at Anzu, who had slipped onto her hammock in the corner of the room.

"What I came here to say is, well, maybe I over-reacted after…" There was a long pause as Seto tried to think of a right word. Anzu almost laughed, she had just caused Seto Kaiba to become speechless, even though she too was embarrassed by what he was going to say.

Seto finally found a word. "Confession." He said softly, noticing how Anzu froze and quivered for a moment.

"Would you like some tea?" Anzu asked coldly, as she stood up and began walking to the kitchen. She wouldn't let him see her quiver and shake.

How could she still be so stupid, so vulnerable! Five years! Still, she couldn't even hold herself together.

"Earl Gray please." Seto said quietly from the living room as she disappeared into the kitchen. Anzu frowned, she normally only kept Earl Gray for expected visitors, like Edward who loved Earl Gray, but she never drank it herself, and it lay at the top of the cabinets, a bit beyond her reach.

She straightened up and reached with the tips of her fingers, she barely touched the case and accidentally pushed it further back against the wall.

"Darn." She muttered as she tried to hoist herself onto the counter but even then she wasn't brave enough to stand up on the slippery, thin countertop. When she was about to ask Seto for another preference another arm reached over the counter to grab the box easily. Anzu turned to face Seto, who was just standing there holding the box, looking so sincere.

He handed her the box with guilty kindness, and an awkwardness that was somehow comfortable.

"Thank you." She murmured quietly, dropping her gaze as she hopped off the table. She once again gave Seto the cold shoulder as she set about with her task. However, she suddenly ran into another sneezing fit.

"Are you all right?" Seto asked, "You look awful."

"Thanks." Anzu said dryly as she continued with boiling the water. She turned to blow her nose. "I just have a cold, is all."

"Oh."

The awkward silence continued in the kitchen. Anzu turned to fix some of the already perfectly placed silverware while Seto stared at the boring carvings in the cabinets. Finally, the tea-kettle began to whistle.

"Thank goodness." Anzu murmured under her breath as she set to preparing the tea.

Seto retreated away, "I'll just wait back there."

"Okay."

Anzu took awhile getting the tea ready, and when she finally walked back into the living room, Seto was not hiding his impatience very well.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, I just got lost on my way back from the kitchen." Anzu said sarcastically as she set the cups on her table. She suddenly realized that Seto was holding something in his hand, a flyer for her show that was sitting innocently upon the table.

"Is this your big dance show?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered quietly. She picked up one of the cups and handed it to him, but fate worked against her and a sudden sneeze popped out of her throat. Normally, she had fair warning, and could prevent something from happening, but this time the cup tipped in her fingers and spilt over Seto's nice dress shirt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Anzu gasped as she stood up. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room.

Seto stood up slowly from the couch, watching in amazement as the hot liquid slid down his chest, staining his shirt. However, Anzu quickly arrived back with a few towels as she began to help him slowly sponge it off.

"I'm really sorry!"

Seto remained silenced, unsure of her sincerity. Was this some sort of rebuttal from her? Some physical, off-hand sign of her hatred? Something that he was supposed to understand?

"I'll get you another cup." Anzu offered as she began to head back to the kitchen

"Don't spill it again." Seto replied, resorting to his usual coldness. "Or I'll dump the entire teapot on your head." He began to feel that Anzu was losing her uneasiness that was so evident in the beginning and acting like her old self again.

"Like you would have the guts." Anzu accused, as she returned with another cup for Seto.

"Don't test me." Seto said as he sipped it slowly. Anzu merely sat down, trying to resist the urge of 'testing him.'

However, just as the old rhythm of their friendship began to beat, the old pain joined in and another uncomfortable silence draped over the two.

"So, how's Kaiba Corp?" Anzu asked, trying to feebly start a conversation.

"It's all right." Seto shrugged as he sat on the sofa. "Dancing?"

"I dance with the Manhattan Ballet Company." Anzu explained, as Seto continued to look at her show flyer. "My career is doing pretty good."

"Is it fun prancing around in a pink tutu?" Seto asked stereotypically, never have being a big fan of ballet before.

"Better than being a coffee-powered grumpy CEO." Anzu answered. She had never been afraid of Seto and she never let him forget it.

"I am not grumpy." Seto denied crabbily.

"Oh! Of course not." Anzu stressed. "You are the very image of docility and gentleness. I shall bask in your goodwill."

"Don't push it Anzu." Seto threatened as he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Or what?" Anzu asked, sipping her tea calmly. "Your halo of goodness will diminish its glow?" she laughed slightly and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "God forbid that should ever happen."

Seto felt at ease with Anzu's taunting, it was a little game they always played. Both would have a battle of wits to sharpen their skills. Anzu hadn't purposely dived into the game but she was so used to it that it just naturally came back to her.

"Well then god forbid I 'accidentally' spill some tea on your sparkling white carpet." Seto smirked as Anzu glowered.

"What did you want to talk about?" Anzu said, snapping back to reality as she tried to get serious. Seto's smirk dropped and he stared at his tea. He was obviously uncomfortable.

"I just thought that we left on uncomfortable terms…" he began slowly.

"Uncomfortable?" Anzu laughed bitterly. "I thought your vocabulary was a bit bigger than that."

"All right, highly disagreeable terms," Seto admitted. "But maybe I was a bit hasty with my harsh words."

"Is Seto Kaiba apologizing to me?" Anzu teased, sincerely surprised though.

"My halo gets brighter by the day." Seto muttered. "But this isn't an apology, it's just a bit of back-thought of regretful actions."

"It's an apology and you know it." Anzu answered. "I can almost see the pigs flying overhead."

"Haha, you're really funny, but that's what I came here to say." Seto said coldly.

Anzu sighed. "You've said it, now go." She said monotonously, without expression as she returned to the kitchen, to leave Seto staring flabbergasted at the spot where she sat a moment ago.

"That's it? No, 'I'll be friends with you, Seto' or 'It'll be nice having you around?'" Seto asked bitterly, not believing his ears and his pride not letting him to just go without a decent answer.

"Seto, things that happened in the past still haunt my future, I can't do this, I'm afraid our friendship is over…forever." Anzu walked back into the room, sad at her announcement but knowing it would be better in the long run.

"How can you do this?" Seto asked bitterly and coldly. "We were once friends, good friends until you decided to stupidly…confess!"

"So it's my fault that I can't help what I felt!" Anzu asked angrily. "We could've still have been friends afterwards but you avoided me like the plague and you were the one who shouted and had a fit!"

"I apologized just now didn't I?"

"No! You had a bit of 'back-thought on regretful actions'." Anzu repeated his previous words. "And don't you try to blame me for how our friendship broke down."

"I know why you're doing this." Seto accused angrily as he stood up, slamming his teacup on the coffee table. He was furious beyond belief. He had had a mission, to become friends with Anzu once more; he had missed the odd relationship they had developed years ago. And maybe something more…

"And why, o wise one?" Anzu asked, copying his tone of voice and not backing down. She had her own thoughts of why Seto was back and none of them agreed with her.

"You still love me and you're afraid that if you spend time with me your emotions will run out of control!" Seto indicted as Anzu gasped. He had been dead right and she felt a rush of blood to the head. She closed her eyes tight and got her emotions in check. Seto, meanwhile turned white at his accusation, he had openly expressed his hope. Such an outburst like that was odd for a CEO with his control.

"You know what? You're right, my emotions will run out of control if I spend time with you!" Anzu said indignantly as she clenched her fists tightly. "I'll probably end up killing you!"

Seto was speechless, he had wanted Anzu to agree with his accusation and for awhile it seemed like she would, but this new take on her answer hurt him. But his pride would definitely not let his hurt show.

"But I came to visit you, I traveled this far, and I worked up my courage to, to-!" Seto said furiously.

Anzu grimaced. "I never asked you to do that, so now, you've had your answer so please leave. You're being very bothersome."

"Do I really bother you that much?" Seto asked, calm and hiding his anger and hurt well.

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" Anzu threatened furiously, her rage still incomplete. "You drive me nuts! You're rude, stubborn, mean-spirited and overall a big jerk!" she yelled, letting her anger at Seto for what he had done spill into that one statement. Her eyes blurred for a moment and she took a sharp intake of air, realizing the words she had said and the potential for destruction they had.

"Then why do you think I came back to apologize?" Seto asked logically, trying to salvage what he could of a calm civilized conversation.

"Because you want to torment me, to bring back those memories that were shattered by your own pride." Anzu answered simply, calming down as she gripped the neck of her tall lamp, taking deep ragged breaths.

"Why would I do that?" Seto asked coldly, a steel edge evident in his voice.

Anzu said hotly, "Because you hate me!" she felt a breakdown coming up and quickly sat down, gripping the sides of her chair until her hand grew numb. "Please go." She suddenly requested, her voice soft and lifeless, as if another word would kill her.

"All right." Seto answered frostily. "And for all it is to your cold heart, I don't hate you." With that, he stalked out the door and slammed it closed.

-

AN: It's an angry chapter, eh? And more familiar characters will be entering soon.

_NOTE: I edited some of the cheesiness. But I still barely changed this chapter. Expect more changes, when I get around to editing more. It still feels like an odd fusion of my old writing and my new chapter._

--Review! --

Till Next Chapter! Mintt


	3. Rendezvous

**Words from the Heart**

Hey! I'm back with chapter three! THANKS to: Cutehelenjames, Angel, KeikoGurl, Nightfall2525, Suzieq2005, Shanichan11, Panmotto, Gauri92, PretJb4eva, Jarjayes, Ambiance-Dream, Mizz Allison, Living Arrow, Kagome21, RavenluvsBB, Luvinanimanga, Crystallynne, Heart's Door and Waffles. _original reviewers_

_EDIT: Revised a lot here. Basically rewrote the entire thing, but it's horrible and unedited for now because I really wanted to get this story back on track. Reading my old chapter made me feel slightly embarrassed, and I hope this chapter is an improvement. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three: Rendezvous**

The world sped by like a kaleidoscope of blue and white, the plane shifting comfortably through the skies. Mokuba Kaiba peered out the window, wondering when the ride would be over as he sighed in boredom. His gaze slightly unfocused and he caught a blurry mirror of himself in the window.

He was a young man of nineteen now, fresh out of high school but still too childish to get along with life. His long black hair had been trimmed slightly so that it merely tickled the collar of his expensive suit and his face was well featured and handsome.

And while he looked at himself, Mokuba was reminded of his older brother, Seto. Mokuba never showed it but he desperately worried about his older brother. He knew that Seto was nice and kind, but rarely did he show it to anyone besides Mokuba and Mokuba feared that Seto was only doing himself harm in being so cold and disapproving to others.

'I don't know why he's so afraid of being happy…' Mokuba thought carefully to himself, a question that often echoed in his caring mind.

Suddenly the intercom beeped and a pleasant voice spoke out. "We estimate another thirty minutes before landing time at La Guardia New York."

Mokuba allowed a slight smile, happy to be near his departure from this dreary ride. His brother was expecting him and Mokuba was hoping that his own presence should bring some happiness to his stoic expression.

Although Mokuba seemed like a carefree young man, he really worried about his older brother a lot. Seto had done so much for him, he could only think bleakly of ways to repay his brother.

As much as he tried to hide it, Mokuba knew that his brother was a good person, and he knew that Seto deserved to be happy.

Then a startling but not untrue thought hit Mokuba. 'I've never seen Seto smile lately!'. This exclamation brought a whole new wave of determination upon the young man, his mind urging him upon his mission to make his brother break an uncharacteristic smile.

But how? When and why had the cold Seto Kaiba ever graced his handsome face with even the slightest smile?

A sudden memory popped into Mokuba's spinning head and everything became simply easy:

The memory was of one at the beach, where the sun was shining and along with it two very happy people. Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki.

Mokuba nearly jumped out of his seat with excitement at the bold and daring plan he had hatched up. He distinctively remembered that for a brief period of time, his older brother had actually 'opened up' to Anzu, and they had shared an odd but unique friendship. Mokuba recalled how less tense Seto had been and how the smiles seemed more genuine and bright.

It was perfect. That was until Mokuba remembered the day after some huge fight. Mokuba knew nothing about the direct confrontation but his brother had changed into an even more colder man that he once was. And Anzu had disappeared, bound for New York and her dancing dream.

It had been a dreary mess since that day and Seto had morphed into a walking, shouting ice cube. But Mokuba was planning to fix that, and a slight grin crept onto his face as he already got down to his mischievous scheming….Wasn't Anzu in New York still?

-

Anzu allowed a short and inconspicuous peek through the wine-colored curtains, loving how the spotlight blinded her eyes but the shadows of the full house sent thrills through her heart. Most of society had turned up for the show and Anzu could feel a sense of pride whelm up in her heart. This was her dream and she was living it.

As she dropped the curtains she gasped at an eerily familiar face. Her breath caught but she slowly shook her head, dusting off her illusions.

Ever since their meeting about a month ago, Anzu had seen Seto everywhere, but at a second glance it would turn up to be someone else. She felt extremely guilty for how her heart longed to see those glazed blue eyes but she could only hope the feeling passed.

"Hey there, my shining star." A tight hug enveloped her as she turned around to see her Uncle Spencer smiling happily at her, his large blue eyes twinkling with mirth and excitement. The supportive uncle had been granted backstage access for the show.

"You scared me!" Anzu admitted as she smiled softly.

Spencer looked at her quizzically, "You're so jumpy lately, is everything alright?"

"Yes!" Anzu said, almost a bit too hastily. "Just pre-show jitters." She laughed slightly, lying about the truth.

"Don't worry about it." Spencer winked. "You're a great dancer. No matter what happens, you'll always be a star, my star."

"Thanks." Anzu let out a small smile but felt that guilty weight on her heart grow heavier. Everyone was looking forward to this grand day, the day for her to shine, and all she could think about for the past weeks was the man…

'But I don't want to love Seto Kaiba.' Anzu pleaded with her heart. 'Especially when he doesn't love me.'

"You okay?" Spencer suddenly asked, worried at the paleness in Anzu's cheeks.

"Fine, fine." She shrugged off the worry. "Don't worry about me all the time." She smiled.

"That's my duty, dear. I'm an old man with nothing else to do. Humor me." Spencer teased as he pinched Anzu's cheek softly. She laughed and swatted his hand away.

"Thanks Uncle Spence."

The orchestra suddenly lifted off, the doleful notes floating above the crowd as Anzu's cue neared. "I have to go." She murmured to Uncle Spencer before dashing off.

"Break a leg." He grinned as he winked at her. Anzu managed a weak smile before darting to her post, ready to begin the show.

She was still quivering from her encounter with Spencer. She had once had a dream of performing, becoming a great dancer. However, there was something missing from her reality. Where was her prince? Why wasn't he waiting behind the curtains, to congratulate and love her?

"Psst! Anzu, you're on!" A stagehand shrilly barked as the lights flashed. Anzu gasped and quickly ran onto stage. Her cheeks glowed with her embarrassment of being caught off guard. She wouldn't let Seto ruin this night! She wouldn't!

But she couldn't help but still enter her stage with a heavy heart.

And no matter what storms brewed in her heart, the cellos struck a low A chord, marking Anzu's cue as she danced onto center-stage. And as the music wafted around her, her heart lost its troubles, because no matter what, the show must go on.

-

The large chandeliers cast star-like shines on lovely gowns as the guests streamed into the halls, chattering away about the previous performance. It was customary in Manhattan for socialites to head to the ballet and with the addition of a new starlet, the Manhattan Ballet Company was now quite a catch.

"What did you think Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother in the bustling throng. Anzu had been right when she suspected she had seen Seto. The CEO had been talked into watching the show by a very persuasive younger brother with undeniable puppy eyes.

"It was all right." Seto said monotonously, though his heart beat in his chest, full of emotions that he was trying to suppress.

Mokuba grinned. "It was extraordinary then." He proclaimed, being used to his brother's general criticism. "Anzu was great wasn't she?" Mokuba asked cunningly.

"She…she…" Seto began, a loss for words from his previous experience. "She obviously worked hard." He finished, telling the truth but not all of it.

"Do you still keep in touch with Anzu?" Mokuba asked mischievously, noticing how a stricken glance crossed Seto's face.

"Not at all!" Seto vividly denied. "I can't stand her." He proclaimed sharply. "Now leave me alone Mokuba."

"But-" Mokuba began but Seto cut him off briskly.

"We have to head home now, we have an early meeting with the CEO of MC Marketing tomorrow." Seto began to shuffle his way through with the air of one who knows they are better than the others. "I don't know why I let you bring me here anyways. I have work to do."

"Work, work, work!" Mokuba sighed. "It's all you ever do! I know that this is important busy, but you're in the Big Apple now big brother! The city is alive! Why can't you just enjoy life?"

Seto halted but gave Mokuba a freezing glare. "I don't enjoy life at the ballet." he barked irritably.

"But you enjoyed tonight."

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"You know you did." Mokuba teased.

"I would've enjoyed getting some work done."

"Fine. Let's go home then."

"Good." Seto began to turn to leave when Mokuba suddenly turned around.

"Oh, wait! I forgot my program in the theatre!"

"Goodness, Mokuba! Couldn't you just get a new one?"

"Oh, but I wrote some notes on there and….this will just take me a second!"

"Fine, I'll wait in the car."

"No, just…just wait near the ticket-sellers. I'll meet you there in just a second!"

"But-" Seto began, but Mokuba had already dashed away. Seto sighed and slowly headed towards the ticket-sellers booth. "I swear, something doesn't feel right."

-

There is nothing like the feeling of having accomplished something difficult and then being proclaimed a star. Any doubts and fears before the big night had all evaporated into soaring bolts of pleasure as Anzu was congratulated and admired.

"Great Job! You're so great!"

"How did you do that pirouette? You were so brilliant!"

"Can I have your autograph? It would mean so much…"

The praise ran through her ears, lifting her wings of excitement higher and higher until she was soaring in a frenzy of happiness. She finally managed to contemplate her success when she walked towards her room.

"Hey Anzu!" A new voice interrupted her thoughts. Anzu looked up to see a grinning face amid a mop of black hair.

She paused, not initially recognizing the young man. "Mokuba? Mokuba Kaiba?"

Mokuba nodded, as he stood against the wall. In his hand was a pen and he was breathing hard, as if he had ran.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to watch your performance. Big brother and I were in town on business and we heard about your show! We came, and we really enjoyed it. Seto said you were brilliant!" Mokuba lied vaguely, hoping Anzu would buy it.

"Oh! Well….that's nice." Anzu smiled, before patting down her hair. "I can't believe Seto came though, ballet never really inter-"

"So, I'd love to catch up, but I'm sorta late for something. I just came by to say how much I enjoyed your dancing." Mokuba suddenly blurted out. He shook her hand hard before he began to run away.

"Thank you." Anzu managed to say, rather uneasily. Was it just nerves, or did Mokuba sound awfully suspicious? She awkwardly watched him depart before she opened the door to her room.

It was like entering paradise.

Anzu had never seen anything so beautiful. Her entire room was covered with flowers. There were cards too, or adoration and respect. The entire sight truly touched her heart.

Then she saw the massive bouquet on her dressing room table. "Oh Uncle Spencer!" Anzu sighed as she looked at the beautiful flowers. Only her uncle would send such a beautiful gift!

She ran to read the note, but gasped when she read the neat handwriting.

_Anzu,_

_Congratulations on a spectacular performance. You were a star._

_I hope for old times' sake, you'll meet me by the ticket-sellers booth after the show._

_Sincerely, Kaiba._

Anzu gasped as she held the note. It was so beautiful, and the flowers! She was absolutely shell-shocked. Although the card seemed a bit odd, Anzu was so excited she didn't even care.

"I wonder what he wants to say?" She murmured to herself as she held the note tight. He did sound so sincere.

But she was still scared, for the wounds hadn't entirely healed yet and she was still afraid that they would open again. But why should she be scared of him? And perhaps she should at least thank him for the flowers…

She grabbed the bouquet and ran downstairs.

-

Anzu darted into the room, and there he was. She was afraid that it was a joke at first, that he wouldn't be there and he'd laugh at her foolishness, but there he was, looking stern and impatient.

So he had come to her show. Mokuba had said that he enjoyed it. He said that Seto thought she was spectacular…

"Hi." Anzu began slowly.

Seto jumped slightly in his spot, surprised at her voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"What?"

"I asked, what are you doing here? Don't you have fans to greet? Autographs to sign?"

"But you asked me to meet you down here. I mean, these flowers, they were so nice, and I really ought to thank you."

Seto stared at her blankly and Anzu felt her heart fall. She was wrong. It had been a joke. She had got all worked up over some silly joke.

"I'll go…" she murmured as she turned around.

Anzu began walking down toward the exit in the hall, her steps slow and almost lagging, as if she wanted to say something more but couldn't find the heart to do it.

Seto watched her leave, and felt a pang echo in his heart. However, it wasn't too late to stop his regrets.

"Wait." Seto suddenly commanded as Anzu began to turn a corner. She froze, hopes rising as Seto managed to softly say, "we need to talk."

"I was thinking the same thing." Anzu said as she walked back towards him.

"What happened to 'You hate me?'" Seto asked, injured pride shining in his voice.

"What happened to 'I don't hate you?'" Anzu countered simply. She was never one to melt into a quivering lump with that stern voice of his.

"It's still there." Seto said truthfully. "Although after that yelling you gave me last time we met."

"You deserved it."

"Hey, I never came to you with-"

"Wait. We need to talk. So let's talk, not rip each other's heads off."

Anzu sighed as she collapsed on a sofa, letting those false flowers sit limply at her side. Seto felt like he was being controlled. He so desperately wanted to leave and save his already damaged pride, but something else kept him walking back to her.

"It's been…hard." Anzu struggled for the words from her heart as she bravely looked at him, hiding the apprehension in her voice as she met his searching gaze. "What we had…it was…special."

Seto nodded, agreeing as he tried to keep his poker face intact. There was no denying they had been good friends. Once, a long, long happy time ago.

"And when it broke…" Anzu tried to say, but her mind was blurry and her heart was leading her on. "We both suffered. Truthfully, we were friends and no one appreciates a broken friendship."

"Then why did you do it?" Seto suddenly asked, as he noticed the clash in Anzu's face, her features scrunched into thought and regret.

"Why? Because I had to!" Anzu suddenly snapped as she stood up, eyes gleaming as her heart began to speak after a five-year hiatus. "I felt something that I needed to get out! I loved you! I did Seto, with all of your coldness and pride! I only thought you cared too…" Anzu suddenly dropped her voice, finally realizing what she said, and the truth it almost revealed.

"Well I didn't." Seto said simply, trying to hide the surprise under an angry frown. He felt a flutter inside of him at her heartfelt words but his logical mind was already pushing the cruel words into his mouth.

His heart tried to escape the chains of his forced iciness as he watched her drop her gaze again, cheeks losing their radiant color. "Why did you ruin it?" His voice accused as his heart remained silent. "Why did you say those words and destroy everything. It was selfish." The chains finally broke as his heart leaped into his mouth, halting his malicious lecture.

"That's why, huh?" Anzu suddenly accused, eyes flashing a secret fire as she shook with unquenchable hate. "That's why you came! You didn't want to talk but decided to torture every fiber of my being, you cruel man. You bring up what once was only to throw it in my face and punish me!"

"No…" Seto began, but noticing how her fury fuelled her words beyond sensibility.

"Liar! You never cared for me! You hated me then and you hate me now! How could you, how _could you_? To come back and try and torment me over and over?"

"Stop it!" Seto halted the flurry of lies but even as he stood up and grabbed her wrists, Anzu didn't calm the slightest.

She tried to free herself as the tears began to fall, five-years of hurt raining down her pale cheeks as Seto kept a firm grip on her. "Let go!" She demanded. "You liar! You just came back to watch me cry and suffer! Leave me alone!" Her mind was beyond reason as she tried to free herself and run far, far away.

"Anzu! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Go…away!" She cried, her voice cracking with emotion. "You've come back to torment me, well you've succeeded!"

"Anzu…" Seto panicked, unsure of what to do in his situation. He wanted to tell her everything, to let his heart lead his yearning voice but his mind and pride kept him silent.

"You broke my heart! Don't do it again!" Anzu yelled madly as she flashed around, as if she was in shock. "Just go! Go away, leave me alone!"

"Please…" Seto began to plead with her, knowing that she had to calm down. She was losing it, crossing the border between insanity and reality.

"I had everything, you know?" Anzu accused bitterly. "I had everything! I was living my dream, everything I wanted! But you…you destroyed it all! Why couldn't you stay the hell away?"

And at that moment, his heart racing and mind blurring, his heart finally took control. And while it couldn't control what he was saying, it propelled Seto into the most risky thing he had ever done in his life.

He spoke, so softly that it was almost lost in the friction of the air. "I'm so sorry. I really regret. I regret not doing things differently."

Suddenly there was silence. Anzu had stopped crying, and all of her bottled anger had subsided and calmed at his sincere words.

"…what?" she managed to whisper.

Seto couldn't repeat his words. It was physically impossible to his pride. He couldn't bring himself to do anything. He was lost.

He was lost, and he didn't know what to do. So he ran.

Anzu watched in shock as he suddenly darted away, into the shadows, and away from her. She watched him leave. She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly, but her heart had already jumped.

Why was he running?

Suddenly the tears began to flow again. She wasn't sure if it was because she felt so happy that he might have said something she had so desperately wanted to hear or perhaps it was because he was leaving.

"I just don't know…" Anzu whispered to herself as she slowly returned to her room, leaving that vibrant bouquet of flowers to wilt in the empty hall.

-

By the time she had reached her room, she had already begun to second-guess his words. Had his words really been sincere, or was it only another action to torment her? Or perhaps to shut her up about damaging his god-awful pride?

She wished it was the former but her mind reminded her that Seto was a cruel and cold person who could never love someone else. Least of all, her. She dropped onto her chair, exhausted, trying to get her mind to stop spinning as she desperately wanted to cry for what she didn't have.

A small knock came from the door and she burst up, ready to once again admit her renewed feelings in hope that there was something left between them…

It was Uncle Spencer. "Hey Anzu. I came to congratulate you." He swept into the room, smile wide as he hugged her happily. "I couldn't find you afterwards: it was hectic! But here I am now, dear, to tell you how absolutely proud of you I am!"

"Thanks…" Anzu said softly as she managed a weak smile.

Uncle Spencer looked at her quizzically before wiping his soft thumbs below her watery eyes. "What's wrong dear? You look like a mess."

"Nothing." Anzu wiped away his cares and stood up, trying not to lose her balance as she sighed deeply. "Just a bit worn out."

"I know, you were a phenomenon out there!" Spencer congratulated, his face shining. "No wonder that you're a bit weary."

Anzu suddenly noticed the present her uncle had placed on her dresser, a small ring of flowers. "Daisies? You shouldn't have…" She began, that guilty pang ramming at her conscious. She had fallen so easily for those pretty blossoms…

"You deserve them, because you're my star." Spencer smiled. Anzu could see the worry in his eyes though, as he looked over her. She really appreciated her uncle. He always knew when there was something wrong, but he never bothered her about it.

"Uncle, there's actually something I should talk to you about."

Uncle Spencer smiled kindly as he led her to a seat. "It's about time, dear."

-

Seto had run through a back door into a dark alley, welcoming the brisk cold as it calmed his crawling skin. He felt so uncontrollable and dangerous that he had to get away.

He had done something that had wanted to do, but he shouldn't have! It was that spur of the moment thing that frightened the CEO. He was afraid of what else he would do, afraid that he would lose all that he had fought to hide.

He closed his eyes but it was like a videotape in his mind. Anzu, standing there crying hysterically as he tried to console her. Anzu, closing her eyes blissfully as he had kissed her. Anzu, hope shining in her eyes as she looked at him, urging him to do what his heart wanted.

He gasped and darted once more, like some hunted prey as he ran into the main street and hailed a cab. He didn't even bother to think about Mokuba, his younger brother could take care of himself.

"Where to?" The cab-driver asked as Seto sat down, trying not to look back at the theatre.

Seto gave his hotel address as he tried to calm his frenzied emotions. Although he was heading back to the hotel he had no intention to stay there. He had to get out, to get away, to get as far away from her as possible.

He needed a place to run, where she wouldn't smile whenever he closed his eyes. Why not…Europe? _She_ would help.

-

A/N: Once again, sorry for the late update and the rushed writing, but school is really killing me. This chapter may be a bit weird, but it's basically just a set-up for the next one.

Next chapter -shorter update hopefully!- will be about Europe and what other tricks Mokuba has up his sleeve. And more characters are arriving!

Till Next Chapter - Mintt


	4. Aftermath

**Words from the Heart**

_NOTE: Ah! The first new chapter in two years. Surprisingly, it was very easy to type up. I love to write dialogue, and you'll find a lot of that here. Once again, I assure you that I won't just desert this fic again. __**If I do decide to leave, I'll give it a proper exit.**_

_And VERY BELATED thanks to __Luvinanimanga,__Living Arrow__Rainbow Kissed__mandybelle__suupan__Gauri92__Ambiance-Dream__KeikoGurl,__A Devil in Heaven,__Diza of the Moon__Bradybunch4529,__dragoneyes5000__Heart's Door__Aspen XIII__Angel_ _Amazoness Archer, Desert's Dream__Joracho__ImortalSoull__Jess Ishtar__ and __lady-duelist._

_And very special thanks to the anonymous person who emailed me and really inspired me to write again. You know who you are._

_Now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Four: Aftermath**

"Can't you stay, just a bit longer?" Mokuba begged as he watched Seto pack that night.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he spun around, glowing with fire. All that happened tonight, it was all because Mokuba had planned it all. "Don't talk to me Mokuba, or I will not hesitate to throw you down the garbage chute."

Mokuba winced in the truth behind his enraged brother's voice. He meekly inquired, "It couldn't have been that bad big brother?"

Seto's movements stopped as he froze like an ice block. "Bad?" he laughed wryly. "If it was any worse, I'd kill myself for the shame."

"What happened?"

"Nothing! Now leave me alone!"

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

"What about business?"

"I've cancelled."

"Are you leaving because of Anzu?"

"NO! JUST DON'T MENTION HER!" Seto turned around and for a moment Mokuba saw what bloodlust looks like.

"Okay." Mokuba cowered slightly, knowing that Seto was angry beyond even the puppy-eyes.

"Now, be quiet or leave me alone. It was you who caused this entire mess!"

Seto continued to pummel things into the suitcase as Mokuba wandered around the room innocently, though taking care to look at what Seto had packed. Nothing stood out. Where was Seto going?

When the silence had lengthened long enough for Mokuba to dare speaking, he carefully asked, "Where are you going?"

"Business trip."

"Where?"

"Far away."

"It's Europe, isn't it?" Mokuba finally stole in a guess and was surprised to be awarded with a pause.

"I'm not telling you where."

"Nice. You're going to Nice."

"What?" Seto exclaimed in surprise. "Did you talk to the travel agent?"

Mokuba answered with a frown, before sitting on the bed to face Seto with a furious look. "You're going to see _her_, aren't you?" he asked angrily.

Seto was taken aback by Mokuba's hatred in his voice and angrily retorted, "So what?"

Mokuba threw his hands up in anger. "So what?! What do you mean by that?" He walked up close to Seto and looked him closely in his eyes. "You can't just run to her every time you think of Anzu!"

"That's not true!" Seto replied indignantly as he clamped his suitcase shut tightly as a final, I'm-going-and-you-can't-do-anything-to-stop-me.

"Sure she may console and compliment you, but does she really love you? Does she make you happy? Does she make you feel the way that Anzu used to make you feel?"

"I told you not to mention that damned name!" Seto yelled before finally storming out the door to catch his plane.

The sun began to rise and Mokuba collapsed on the bed, angry with Seto and his failed plan.

-

"So you're absolutely sure you love him?" Uncle Spencer asked.

"Does my heart jumping out of my chest every time I think of him count?"

"Dear, I know you're in a difficult situation…"

"Hmm." Anzu murmured lightly.

"But you're going to get through this. And are you absolutely sure he doesn't care for you at all?"

"I don't know! I thought I knew, but after today…" Anzu sighed. She had just told her uncle everything and it did seem to keep a lot of weight off her shoulders. However, she was still confused and upset from the earlier confrontation.

"What kind of a guy is he that makes you love him?" Spencer suddenly asked.

Anzu froze as Spencer's question hit head on. What did she love about Seto? He was cold, mean, arrogant and so very proud. Perhaps for the odd moments when he could be _decent _and perhaps even nice, Seto really had no special attributes that she could think of. Exactly why was she so enamored with a guy, who more deserved her hate?

"I don't know Uncle Spence, I honestly don't know."

"But you do?"

"Yes. As much as I hate it, I do."

"Then the route of action is obvious, my dear!" Uncle Spencer said excitedly as he stood up. "You are going to tell this young man."

"Uncle Spence!"

"It's not that awful, dear. I'm sure he probably feels the same way about you."

"He deserves an Oscar for his acting then."

"Dear, I know it seems hard. But you'll regret it if you don't. He might answer you with a rebuttal, but at least you tried! You didn't give up, and you can at least let him go."

Anzu sighed deeply and stared at her fingers. "You're right. I should. I might even have a chance."

"Atta girl!"

Suddenly Anzu's phone began to ring and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Anzu? It's Mokuba."

"Hi. What's going on?"

"Well, can you come over to my hotel?"

"What for?"

"…It's about Seto." Mokuba said softly.

Anzu paused and looked at her phone. Was this her chance? Uncle Spencer looked expectedly at her and took a deep breath of air.

"Anzu? Are you there?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'll see you in a few minutes then. What's the address?"

-

She stood in front of the hotel room with one hand ready to knock, and the other held tight at her side. Would this be something to change her life around?

Whatever the case, she really hoped that Seto was there as well. She really wanted to talk to him about the events of the previous night. She had decided to finally come clean to Seto and hope that things went better _this _time.

When Anzu finally caught all her breath and her senses, she knocked sharply twice on the door and it was instantly opened by a solemn looking Mokuba, who quickly ushered her in.

"Hello Anzu, I'm glad you came." Mokuba said glumly as he led her to an armchair.

"Sure Mokuba. You sounded urgent however. Is anything wrong?"

"Yes." Mokuba managed to say simply, before managing a sheepish smile. "I do say Anzu, you haven't changed one bit!"

"Thank you. Though I can't say the same about you." Anzu laughed, "You've turned into a fine young gentleman!"

Mokuba laughed slightly, "And I did mean what I said last night. You are a great dancer."

"So you were there to set Seto and me up?" Anzu questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"Well, you know." Mokuba shrugged, as if his prank was nothing. "I am only fate's helper. You were going to run into each other anyways sooner or later."

"We already did." Anzu said, recalling their encounter at her apartment.

"Oh." Mokuba said sheepishly. "I suppose that didn't go over quite well."

"Not very."

"And last night?"

"Even worse." Anzu admitted, though perhaps Seto's uneasy words could be seen as a good thing. "Anyways, is Seto here? I really wanted to talk to him about last night."

Mokuba's expression dropped. "That's why I called you Anzu."

"Seto wanted to talk to me, right?" Anzu guessed in her excitement.

Mokuba shook his head, "Err…no," though once he saw Anzu's face slightly fall he quickly added slyly, "though I think he probably wants to talk to you."

"Pardon?" Anzu asked, very confused by Mokuba's words.

"Well, the thing is," Mokuba began, careful to tread lightly, "my brother hopped on a plane this morning to Nice."

Anzu gasped slightly, "Why?"

"Err…business." Mokuba swiftly lied. Anzu looked at him quizzically but didn't question further.

"So how can he want to talk to me?"

Ah, this was Mokuba's moment. "I think you should follow him to Nice."

Anzu jumped up in shock. "What?! Why?"

Mokuba carefully urged her to sit down again before explaining, "You see, I think that Seto's departure is just another form of him asking for help."

"Come again?"

Mokuba sighed. This lying business wasn't easy. "Look, you make Seto happy, and he desperately needs to be happy. This is just his way of a desperate call of help for someone to make him happy."

"You can tell that from the fact he went to Nice for business?" Anzu asked skeptically.

Mokuba winced. Here came the hard part, but instead of lying, Mokuba decided to reveal the truth. "He went to go see his **wife**."

-

The flight was short enough as Seto slept most of the way through, being exhausted from not having slept the previous night. It was a sizzling morning by the time that the plane docked by the airport.

Seto wove his way though the businessmen and tourists before finally making his way to the main terminal. For a moment, he just stood in the middle of those shiny walls and thought about what he was doing: He was running away from Anzu and task he had originally set out to New York for. Now, he was here, halfway across the globe, about to meet a woman whom he didn't like in the slightest.

However, he couldn't just turn around and go back to Anzu and those memories that he just so much wanted to forget.

So he picked up his phone and dialed Naomi's number.

"Allo?" came the voice from the other end of the line. It was soft and gentle like he had remembered it to be.

Seto swallowed back his fears and carefully said, "Hello Naomi, it's Seto."

"Darling!"

"Hmm, could you pick me up at the Nice international airport right now?" Seto asked.

He heard Naomi laugh. "Of course Seto! Though last time we talked, I thought-"

"It doesn't matter."

"All right darling, I'll look for you in the passenger pick-up area, alright?"

"I'll be there."

"I'll see you in a bit, then?"

"See you there." Seto hung up and sat down on a hard seat, feeling absolutely horrid. What had he gotten himself into?

-

"His wife?! Seto's married?" Anzu cried in shock, as she leaned back in surprise at the news.

"I knew you didn't hear about it." Mokuba said grimly. "No one really cared by the time the ceremony took place. Hardly anyone even wrote about it."

"Well, after the fallout, I just basically had nothing to do with him. If I saw his name in a newspaper, I didn't read it. But married?" Anzu asked again, still shocked.

"Unfortunately yes," Mokuba sighed, "not that the marriage means anything."

"What? Of course it means something! I will not follow a _married _man halfway across the world!"

"I was just hoping you'd be friends." Mokuba put in, slightly dismayed at Anzu's reaction.

Anzu sighed. "Seto and I were friends, but not anymore. Not after last night! How could he do it, and be _married_?"

"Do what?" Mokuba asked, having no knowledge of the events of the previous night.

Anzu sighed and fumed, "He had the audacity to say, to _admit_ something's to me!"

"Whew! Never knew my big brother had the guts in him!"

"What? It wasn't anything serious, Mokuba! Besides, he's a married man!"

"He only married her…because…because, he missed you!" Mokuba blurted out.

Anzu paused and looked at Mokuba incredulously. "Say what?"

"Look, you guys were perfect for each other, but after the big fight," Mokuba paused as Anzu's eyes clouded over. "It all went downhill."

"He got married, Mokuba." Anzu repeated to herself.

Mokuba sighed and tried to explain, "How did you feel after you two parted?"

Anzu grimaced, but finally managed to spit out the truth, "I felt like hell."

"Well, Seto felt basically the same way. He was absolutely livid after your guys parted. I mean, you were probably the closest friend he ever had."

"So…?"

"Well, you know how some depressed, moody people turn to alcohol or drugs? Well, Seto went a step further. He married someone."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"He married her because he missed you, and he felt that marriage was the way to end the pain!"

Anzu sighed and fiddled with her watch. "Who was she?"

Mokuba swallowed and quickly said. "Naomi Kazumi, she's a model."

"A model? That's not like Seto."

"I know, I was surprised at first."

"So, how'd they fall in love?" Anzu asked, though she felt disappointment and bitterness well up inside.

"They were never in love." Mokuba remarked curtly.

"But to get married?"

Mokuba sighed. "Seto needed to start getting a dinner date for all of his social functions, so he pretty much picked up the first pretty girl he saw. He didn't mean it Anzu, she doesn't mean anything to him."

"So why did he marry her?"

"Well at first, I suppose she helped Seto dull the pain after you left. She always consoled him and complimented him. I think Seto liked the fact that she absolutely adored him and would always say anything to please him."

"This is unbelievable!" Anzu exclaimed. "How come no one told me?"

"Well, Yugi and the old gang decided that it was better that you remained unawares. No one really wanted to talk to you about Seto. Besides for Yugi, I'm not sure if anyone really knows. No one kept in much touch once you left, especially Seto."

"Hmm, I guess I was a bit ill-willed towards him. So when did they become husband and wife?"

"Well it was okay at first. I mean Naomi would comfort and compliment him, and he would take care of her. Then…I suppose it was Naomi proposed to him, and he accepted. They were married eight months ago."

"Good grief. I suppose they get along alright being…_married _and all?" Anzu asked.

"Not really," Mokuba corrected, "they were never anything like a real couple. Sure, Naomi accompanied him to all those dinner parties and acted the part of the champion wife, but he never really paid much attention to her. I think that he never really cared for her."

"Mokuba, this is all very interesting news, but I refuse to go to Nice, and I hardly think that Seto would like to see me."

"Oh Anzu, please? Big brother really needs you." Mokuba pleaded. "He was so happy when you guys were friends, and so devastated when you guys broke apart."

"I can't do it."

"Please!"

"Absolutely not." Anzu said defiantly and stood up. "Seto Kaiba basically destroyed a good part of my life and I cannot stand him. I refuse to stress myself and work myself to help him." She paused long and hard before adding stiffly, "And he's _married, _I'll let his poor wife deal with him."

"C'mon Anzu, you don't mean that." Mokuba said silently. "You loved him, didn't you?" Even though Mokuba had never been directly told about what had broke apart Seto and Anzu, he had been able to make a guess.

"I did." Anzu said, as if it were shameful. "Now, I can only hope I never see him again." Anzu headed to the door and Mokuba sadly followed her.

"He's really unhappy you know? And I think you are too. If you just make up, everything would be fine." Mokuba attempted weakly.

Anzu sighed. "We can't just 'make-up', we're way beyond that now."

"Okay, and I know that Seto is really, really, really intent on keeping his pride intact."

"I think that's still an understatement."

"But couldn't you just try to be friends again? I mean, what you guys had was so special, and to just give up on it…"

Anzu sighed long and deep before opening the door and stepping out. "That's right, I give up." She said finally before going out. "Goodbye Mokuba."

-

_NOTE: I barely edited this chapter, so please forgive any mistakes. I'll get around to it, but I really wanted this up fast. _

_I already have the next chapter typed up but not edited so I should be able to get that up pretty soon. However, thanks for reading, old and new!_

_And don't forget to review! _

_-'Till Next Chapter! Mintt _


	5. Escape

_I told you I was coming back! Well, here it is. Took longer than I expected because I revised it several times, and I'm also working really hard on rewriting chapter three, because I don't like it. So look out for a new chapter three sometime in the future._

_And thanks to mandybelle, ayame11midori, Tyronica, Gaignun Girl, dragoneyes5000, Luvinanimanga, angel and yugioh rocks . I love your feedback, so thank you.  
_

**Chapter Five: Escape**

Seto sat in the front tables of the Café Ciel and silently sipped his coffee, waiting for Naomi's Mustang to pull up. Or had she gotten something new? It had been a long while since they had last seen each other.

Naomi was a sweet girl, Seto had to admit, but they both equally knew that the marriage was absolutely worthless. Seto thought that Naomi either asked to marry him because of the money, fame or just because she felt sorry for him. True, Naomi always treated him like a sick puppy dog.

And he was a bit like one five years ago. He had been oh-so hurt when Anzu had stormed out the door! He had even considered _apologizing _but that stupid thought went out the door when he heard that she had hopped on a plane to New York, eager to escape him.

"It wasn't my fault." Seto murmured to himself as he blew at his coffee again. "She's just so damn sensitive." He sighed and resigned to once again looking for Naomi, though he was already irritated that she was a tad late.

Suddenly the door chime tinkled and Seto looked up to see the new arrival. Perhaps Naomi had parked further away and had walked in? Instead, were two very familiar faces.

"Damn it!" Seto swore before quickly ducking his head away. Of all places!

He watched the couple walk towards the payment counter and Seto, who begged the heavens above not to let them see him, quietly slid towards the door, but when he opened it, the wind chimes went off again, and a familiar blonde head turned towards him.

"Oh my gosh! Seto? Is that you? Seto Kaiba?"

"Well, hello…Mai and….Jou." Seto managed to spit out, refraining from his usual 'Mutt' greeting.

"Oh! Seto, I never thought we'd see you here!" Mai laughed as she dragged the reluctant CEO to a table. "What a coincidence." Jou only glared at his old arch-nemesis.

"Yes, it is a small world." Seto managed to say softly. His cursed luck!

"Well, Jou and I were just vacationing here." Mai explained as a waitress came up with a few deli sandwiches and beverages. "But fancy meeting you here! When was the last time we saw each other?"

"It's been too long." Seto lied and sipped his forgotten coffee. He reveled in the scalding feeling down his throat. Maybe it'll have mercy on him and just burn out his vocal chords so he didn't have to talk to _them_.

Jou practically snorted, "It's not been long enough." He muttered quietly. Mai shot him a glare before continuing,

"It's been a couple years, huh?"

"I believe so."

"Is that a plane ticket stub in your pocket?" Mai asked curiously as Jou continued to glare. Seto had half the mind to throw his coffee at him.

"It is." Seto admitted. "I just got in from New York."

"New York?" Jou exclaimed, as he thought of another significant person who also happened to reside in the Big Apple… "Why doesn't-"

"Your cousin's wife's family lives there don't they Jou?" Mai cut in before Jou blurted out Anzu's delicate name. Everyone knew the tension ran high between the former friends.

"No," Jou cut in, not getting Mai's hint. "We just saw them last month in Osaka! I meant Anzu!"

Mai sighed deeply and Seto glared into his frothing coffee while Jou finally realized his mistake. "Oh! Um…did I say Anzu? I meant…uh….oh…err….nothing."

And uncomfortable silence followed before Seto finally noticed a car pull onto the side of the café, an elegant woman sitting inside. Thank heavens Naomi was finally here!

"Oh, my ride is here and I have to go." Seto noted standing up before stiffly saying a 'good-bye' and walking out. He could hear Mai murmuring behind him, and just when he was almost out, a small gasp emitted behind him.

Unfortunately, fate refused to leave him alone, and Mai rushed out the door, to greet her "favorite model/actress!" Naomi Kuzimi, not realizing that the model was in fact Seto's ride.

"Are you really Naomi Kuzimi?" Mai gushed slightly as she stared in amazement at the beautiful woman. Mai was never one to really gush, but everyone sometimes feels like jell-o in front of an A-list star.

"That's me." Naomi smiled brilliantly out of the seat of her bright red convertible.

"This is amazing, I never thought to see you here! I knew you lived in Nice, but…do you eat at this café?" Mai questioned in excitement as she leaned over the open passenger seat window, her face all lighted with excitement.

"Actually, I'm here to pick up a friend."

"Oh, I must say I'm really a big fan of yours! I loved your character on…oh! I love every one of your roles! I was so devastated when you left the business! I mean, I heard that you got married or something….but! Oh, I absolutely love all your work!"

"That's very sweet of you." Naomi said kindly, as she missed all the fans she used to have before she quite acting and modeling. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Mai. M-A-I."

"Do you live in Nice, Mai?"

"No, my fiancé and I are only vacationing. But we love Nice. We're planning on still staying for awhile."

"Do you like it here?"

"I really do, I mean the environment in France is amazing!" Mai said excitedly. "Do you live here with your husband? I'm so sorry, who was he again? I totally missed it in the tabloids."

Naomi laughed sweetly. "Yes, I now live in Nice, but only for awhile. As for my husband, well, that's him right there. You might have heard of him: Seto Kaiba, of Kaiba Corp.?" Naomi asked as she pointed to Seto standing awkwardly in the doorway to the cafe.

Mai's jaw nearly dropped and she let out a small gasp.

"You're married to that guy?"

"Uh-huh." Naomi nodded, a little confused at Mai's surprise. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah!" Mai exclaimed as Seto nodded to acknowledge the fact. He wanted to die right now. When he saw Mai rush up to Naomi, he was so surprised, and that feeling very quickly turned into morbid shock.

"Well, that's great! So come and visit us sometime!" Naomi invited as Seto pushed past Mai and sat in the driver's seat.

"Seto! You never told me you were married!" Mai exclaimed in surprise. "What about-" A sudden hard jab in the ribs from Jou reminded her of her words and Mai closed her mouth.

"Uh…all right! See you around?" Mai said weakly.

"Sure. Don't forget to visit. I'll get Seto to get in contact with you." Naomi smiled and started the ignition. "Bye!"

Mai managed a little wave as she and Jou watched the couple drive away. "Can you believe it?" Mai asked softly. "Naomi Kuzimi and Seto Kaiba? That's odd."

Jou sighed. "I wonder if Anzu knows?"

-

Anzu sighed as she wandered aimlessly around Central Park, hands stuffed in her pockets and mouth covered with a scarf. She had the entire day to rest until another performance that night, but she only wanted to think.

Seto Kaiba, _married_! It was almost as if Anzu felt her heart breaking once again. No matter what Mokuba said, Anzu wondered if Seto really did love this new woman.

"Like he doesn't love me." She said softly to the wind before continuing down the creek. Once she imagined that perhaps the two of them could pursue a relationship, but that dream had ended poorly.

Suddenly Anzu felt anger at Seto's marriage. How could he just go and want to be friends and come so close to admitting something deeper, when he was _married_? Was he purposely leading her on only so he could destroy her again? That jerk!

Anzu sighed and sat herself on a bench facing the river. Why was life so fickle? She was getting along just fine till Seto came back, and that almost-confession might have meant something until she found out he was married!

Looking at the creek reminded her of the moment when she and Seto had first become friends. She sighed deeply before shoving her hands deeper into her coarse pockets. That creek looked just like the lake in Domino Park…

It was already winter and nature was covered in white. Snow blanketed every blade of grass, every leaf on a bush and every branch on a tree in the park, and it truly was a winter wonderland.

_The once burbling lake was silent and glassy under its frozen surface. It was just so beautiful that Anzu could not resist taking a walk._

_It didn't matter that mid-terms were coming up and life was a hectic jumble, out here it was peaceful. She had walked upon the northern edge of the lake for quite awhile, until a sharp wind gripped her toque and flung it onto the middle of the tranquil lake._

_She had gasped as it floated there, in a soggy lump. She had cursed as she watched it just sit on the water. It had been her favorite toque too, a present from Serenity who had knitted it herself. Anzu had really liked that toque._

_At first she could only stare at it, wondering what she was going to do. Then she saw the boats, lined up by the docks. Although the air was chilly, the lake had still not frozen and couples still liked to rent out the boats for a romantic cruise. _

_She had ran into the store and had rented a boat. It seemed ridiculous now, seeing how she had gone through some much trouble for a silly, lopsided toque, but it had meant a lot to Anzu._

_It was the middle of a hectic day, and the park was mostly empty so Anzu set out in that boat all by herself, and began to paddle further into that lake of desolation._

_It was lonely and beautiful at the same time. Her oars had silently dipped beneath the glassy surface of the water as she traversed the lake. _

_It was so quiet, and peaceful, that after Anzu had managed to retrieve her dripping toque from the icy water, she decided to continue on further for a paddle. _

_The air was chilly, but the sun was still shining over the perfect day and Anzu awkwardly glided through the water. She was no expert on paddling, but it didn't matter._

_She rounded the little island in the centre of the lake before approaching the picturesque bridge that hung low over the water. _

_She just glided over the water, watching as the wind rustled the leaves._

_Then, she saw the thick black scarf floating on the water. So she hadn't been the only one to have been foiled by the playful breeze._

_Suddenly a voice called over the silence. "Hey! Pick that up for me."_

_Anzu looked up, surprised to see the icy voice match that of the icy CEO standing atop the bridge._

"_Oh, it's you." Seto had said darkly, sounding disgusted._

"_Hello. Enjoying your day?" Anzu had said back._

"_I want my scarf back."_

"_Did the wind blow off your manners too?" Anzu asked sarcastically, although she made in the direction of the scarf._

"_Please." Seto finished, without the slightest bit of sincerity. _

_Anzu glided over to the inky spot and picked up the scarf, leaving it on one of the seats for it to dry alongside her toque. "I'm going to row back to the marina, meet me there." Anzu then explained as she picked up the oars again._

"_Can't you just throw it?"_

"_No." Anzu said simply before gliding away._

_-_

_Anzu had casually floated back to the marina docks, where Seto was standing darkly, his face ablaze with irriation and impatience._

"_Did you row around the world first?" he asked bitterly._

"_Ah, that wind is blowing hard. Lost your manner again?"_

"_Hmm. I just want my scarf." Seto said silently as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, his neck cold and bare._

"_No can do Mr. Grumpy. I think you should retrieve your manners first."_

"_Fine. Thanks." Seto said so coldly that the words basically formed as icicles in the air._

_Anzu sighed. It was the most that she was going to get out of this rude man._

"_Here." She said as she stood up and handed the scarf over to Seto on the dock._

_Perhaps Anzu had been hodling the scarf too tightly and close to her body, or perhaps Seto had yanked too hard and too quickly, but the next moment Anzu had tripped over the boat and landed in the murky water._

_Seto watched in surprise as she arose from the neck deep water, her body all wet and her face furious._

"_No! Now I'm all wet. That's what I get for going in your radius of doom!"_

"_Now, it's just a bit of lake water." Seto said in annoyance._

"_Yes, where is' freezing!" Anzu gasped, shivering. "Help pull me up."_

_Seto had begrudgingly agreed and hauled a dripping and freezing Anzu from the water. "I need to change. I'm freezing. I'm going to get hypothermia. I'm going to die."_

"_You aren't. Stop whining." Seto chided. Anzu glared icy daggers into him, but he didn't even look at her twice._

"_Here, take my coat, and change in the bathroom of the marina. I'll take care of mooring the boat."_

_He quickly took off his jacket and threw it at Anzu. She only managed to grab it as she stared at him._

"_What are you doing? Waiting for hypothermia?" He barked._

_Anzu's teeth chattered. "I never even thought you could be nice. I mean…"_

"_It's bad for publicity if you die saving my scarf. Now go!" Seto said finally as he leaned over to begin tying up the boat. Anzu wasn't sure if he was joking, but she didn't care. She ran to the marina._

_-_

_His jacket was surprisingly warm and fit her quite comfortably. She wasn't completely naked under it, for she was far too modest, but she could still feel the soft material touch against her skin. Like it had touched against him. _

_That one gesture completely changed Anzu's perspective on that cold man however, and just like she was beginning to warm up her body, she began to warm up to him as well._

_And that's how it had begun._

_They had talked afterwards. Just them in the desolate park. Their enjoyable conversation surprised the both of them. And when everything had dried enough, and the jacket had been returned, the warmth didn't fade._

_They both left with the feeling of the start of something new._

_-_

It had been so long ago. And the times and their situation had been so much easier. But she couldn't bear to think of them now. So much raw pain there.

Anzu headed away from the park, not noticing how the leaves on the trees shook like the used to…

-

"So, how are you?" Naomi asked in the car as she and Seto drove away.

Seto didn't react.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

Still nothing.

"Seto Kaiba!"

Seto finally reacted and turned to face her, his face angry. "What?!"

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were completely out of it."

"I was thinking." Seto explained.

"About what?"

Seto hesitated. "Business." He lied.

Naomi could see that he was lying, but didn't press further. Their relationship, or lack thereof, was definitely not built on trust.

"That girl seemed nice." Naomi suddenly noted after another awkward silence.

"Who? Mai? Or Jou?" Seto couldn't help but throw it in.

"Mai."

"Hmm."

"How do you know her again?" Naomi asked.

"She was a part of the group, with Yugi. I can't say I like her that much, since she hangs out with that mutt so much."

"Jou? The blonde guy?"

"Brain the size of an amoeba."

Naomi didn't say anything. She still wondered about Mai. Was she the woman that Naomi had never met, but knew so well? She didn't think so.

Besides for having that beauty, no brains image, Naomi could tell that Seto had never had any interest in her. It had always been someone else. It was the great secret of their relationship.

Naomi did care for Seto, although she didn't understand to what extent. It wasn't the magical "Love" feeling that great poets are immortalized for describing, but rather something different. She had grow up with five younger brothers, and perhaps Seto was just like one of them. He just needed someone to care.

She had met him at this big society function. There, he was, lounging at the side of the room, grimly handsome. Women wanted to go up to him, to be near his seductive mysterious lure, but he also radiated another sensation. Someone else should've been there with him.

She was daring though. Everyone adored her, and if anyone in the room stood a chance, it was stunning Naomi Kuzimi.

That was how they had met. Two cold hellos in a cold time.

Their relationship gave new meaning to "whirlwind". Not only was it fast, but it was an ugly thing to see, hurtling through with no care. Their relationship was always surrounded by a haze, of lost, unknown secrets. Most of them took the shape of _her._

Naomi was not jealous of her. Nor disgusted or had any feeling of all towards her. She was just curious. Who was she? What was she to melt Seto's icy heart? Did she understand that Seto loved her so? Did she return the feelings?

And the most important question. _Why was Naomi here instead of this woman?_

Naomi pulled into her home. The car still reeked of silence and deep thoughts. Naomi knew that he was thinking of her.

-

The shows were over. The ballet had finished its run. Anzu didn't know whether to be happy that it was successful, or sad that it was all over.

People had liked her. It wasn't the instant adoration that she had wished for, but it was enough in the tough industry. Anzu, of all people, knew it was hard to win people's love.

That night, after the celebrations and parties had ended, Uncle Spencer was driving her home.

Although he was happy for her, he was her uncle and he could understand that small ounce of sadness that caused her to stare out the window so desolately.

"So it's over. You were great dear."

"Thanks."

"I have a present for you though, you know?"

Anzu turned around and smiled. "As if the flowers every night and encouragement wasn't enough. You do spoil me."

"That is what uncles are for." Uncle Spencer winked.

"So, what is it?"

"A surprise."

Anzu sighed and turned back to the window. She knew better than to try and squeeze the secret out of her uncle. He was never going to budge.

They made small talk until they arrived at her apartment.

"I'll wait down here." Uncle Spencer explained as Anzu stepped out.

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

"Your surprise. So go upstairs dear and pack up your bag."'

Anzu gasped. "A trip? Now?"

"Surprise!"

"But it's so late!"

"You can sleep on the plane."

"A flight?" Anzu gasped. "Where?"

"Well, I know it doesn't sound very…" Uncle Spencer began.

Anzu suddenly began to laugh. "Nice. I know. Uncle Spence, what were you thinking of in your crazy mind when you bought the tickets?"

"Your happiness."

Anzu was silent. "He won't make me happy Uncle. He'll just hurt me again."

"Well, what are you going to do now? Sit at home until next dance season starts and think about what could've been?" Uncle Spencer asked wisely. "Anzu, I don't grow old without having taken some wisdom from my experiences. Go talk to him."

Anzu shivered and admitted, "but I'm terrified. It hurt so badly Uncle Spencer."

"And it'll hurt more if you don't get this weight off your heart."

"And he's married."

"And Mokuba explained that it was a mistake."

"What if Mokuba's wrong? What if Seto has fallen in love with someone else?" Anzu asked.

"Then you can enjoy a nice vacation in Nice with your favorite uncle." Uncle Spencer smiled.

Anzu looked to the sky, before finally letting out a smile. "All right. I'll do it! No matter how many mistakes I've made, you can't say that Anzu Mazaki didn't try!"

"'Atta girl! My gear's already packed in the trunk. I knew that you would come."

"Uncle Spencer…"

"You can thank me later. Now, hurry and grab some clothes and stuff. We have a plane to catch!"

-

_That's it for now. More coming soon. I am just finishing the outline for this story and I think it should be over in a few chapters. Although I love this story, I'm itching to start something new._

_ Oh, and Naomi. Although she seems like the obvious villain, she won't be. I do have plans for her, and the real villain. But that's later.  
_

_So, 'till next time! Mintt._


	6. Beginnings and Endings

_I'm back! Well, I didn't get around to fixing chapter three because I've started on a new story, and well, I simply don't know what to do with it._

_I managed to get this chapter up relatively fast [well, in my world! and the consequence is that it isn't well-edited. I also reread some of the other chapters and noticed some grammar mistakes. I'll get around to fixing them, but for now, enjoy!_

Chapter Six : Beginnings and Endings

The first week in Nice was absolutely awful. It was ironic that the weather was perfect and Seto's business dealings were going exactly as he would like, but none of that affected the icy tension inside the stoic house.

It got slightly better the second week, when Mokuba joined his elder brother and sister-in-law, but even his presence did nothing to lift the cold mood. Mokuba was uncomfortable around Seto for the first time in a long time.

He understood that Seto was deeply hurt and upset, and Mokuba couldn't help but feel numbly guilty at his hand in all of it. Most of all, Mokuba regretted that nothing had turned out all right.

As for Naomi, Mokuba was always a bit wary of her. Perhaps it was she was the mere replacement after Anzu had left, and Mokuba had wanted Anzu and Seto to get along so badly, but something about Naomi always threw him off. He couldn't understand why she married Seto.

Despite the fact that Mokuba didn't like Naomi for being in the position that Anzu should've been in, he did like the girl. She was beautiful, kind and seemed to genuinely care in some degree for Seto.

Mokuba had learned to accept Naomi as a good person, but just not as his sister-in-law. However, he was happy that she treated Seto well. She complimented him and seemed to somehow really understand the good beneath him, although she was never really in love with him. That was obvious.

Every meal for awhile was very awkward and cold. But after awhile it began to get better. Perhaps it was the absence of Seto, who took to eating in his room, unable to join Naomi and Mokuba for even a mere moment.

Naomi and Mokuba began to talk, for lack of anything else to do inside of the cold house. At first it was just exchanging pleasantries. A simple, "how are you doing?" or "lovely weather" remark would be spoken over simple meals.

Then they began to talk, on a more personal level. They enjoyed each other's company, but there was just that one barrier that was so evident whenever they met. Seto was obviously deeply unhappy, and neither of them could do much about it.

Naomi had tried just being nice to him and comforting him in the way that she would her younger brothers, but as she would later describe to Mokuba, "it was absolutely useless. The man acts like he has no purpose in the world but to be angry and to do business."

Mokuba had tried as well, but Seto avoided him greatly, as if he couldn't stand something about Mokuba. It was really painful for the young man to bear.

"I feel like we just grow further and further apart everyday, you know?" Mokuba described to Naomi one day as they strolled in her perfectly landscaped gardens.

"I understand." She had said lightly. "We were never particularly close as everyone knows, but at least, on some level I think we were friends. Now, he just doesn't talk, or do anything. I feel as if he's wasting his life."

"His damned pride." Mokuba agreed.

Naomi looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Nothing." Mokuba replied upon instinct. He never discussed the problems that Seto had with Anzu…never.

Naomi sighed. "Mokuba, even though I am not in any sense but legally, Seto's wife, you do consider me part of the family right?"

"Of course!" Mokuba said in surprise. "Naomi, I know we didn't get on that well at first. But it wasn't who you were, but…who you should've been. But still, you're great. I mean, you are good for Seto."

"I'm going to divorce him." Naomi suddenly said. It wasn't a large declaration, like an escape to freedom, but rather a small whisper, like an announcement of defeat.

Mokuba looked at her sadly. It was obviously the right thing to do, but it was still painful. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

Naomi sighed and stopped walking to look at beautiful gardens around her. "It never should've happened in the first place. I mean, I never meant…" she suddenly looked so crestfallen that Mokuba instinctively went towards her and hugged her.

"It'll all be all right." He managed to say, although he couldn't be sure.

-

Anzu was staring out the window of the plane. It was the latest flight from New York to London, and the entire plane was filled with sleepy people. She wondered what they were doing on the flight. Were they returning to family, going on adventures, or perhaps to chase their one true love?

She smiled slightly at the absurdity of the situation. The past few months were crazy. The man she hated, or loved, and just couldn't decide which had returned to torment her, or to fix his relationship with her. Why was it so confusing? Couldn't they just read each other's minds and hearts and get it over with?

Love or hate? Pain or redemption? Triumph or failure?

Anzu sighed and shivered slightly. As happy as she was to finally be brave enough to figure this whole thing out, she was terrified. Absolutely shaking-in-her-socks mortified for the future.

She could see it now. She would go in all sensibly and spill her heart on the floor. And Seto? Well, he would look at her with that annoyed expression on his face and then growl something vicious towards her. Then she would be left to cry upon his doorstep as she glanced in the window to see his gorgeous, perfect wife and him live happily ever after.

She was snapped out of her imaginings when Uncle Spencer clutched her hand. "Look here," he directed as he pointed to the guidebook in his hand, "this beach looks amazing, doesn't it dear?"

"Of course Uncle Spence."

Uncle Spencer looked at his niece over the top of his reading glasses and sighed. "He won't do that you know."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Don't worry so much. You'll do fine."

"How did you know…?"

Uncle Spencer smiled and gripped her hand tighter. "Everyone has doubts in love dear. But if you believe that there is even the smallest chance that he loves you, then don't be afraid."

Anzu smiled. She was so grateful that her uncle was there to snap her out of her pessimistic thoughts and doubts, to hold her hand, and to make sure that it turned out all right in the end.

She turned back to look out the dark window and began to think once more.

Perhaps it would turn out all right after all? They could be so happy. They could make it.

Now, when did she first begin to have that feeling?

-

_It was a bright summer day and the beach was beautiful._

_It wasn't like the other beaches near Domino City. On such a beautiful day, those beaches would be crowded with sweaty bodies and absurd crowds. This beach was a lot nicer._

_Because Anzu's parents had dabbled in real estate before, they had bought a nice cabin about an hours drive north of the city. The cabin itself was cozy and pretty, the perfect summer home, but it was the beach that really was the real draw. _

_It wasn't sandy with palm trees, but quite stony and rocky, but the water was beautiful and the color was so richly deep, that it seemed like a whole new world._

"_Sometimes, I think I can see North America from here." Anzu had said as she spread out her arms to embrace the wind on the shore._

"_Don't fall off." Seto had warned cynically as he helped Mokuba set up the picnic area. All of Anzu's friends were there, and Seto stood out like an island in a wide ocean. Although there were smiles everywhere, Anzu's friends stared at Seto warily._

_Yugi climbed up a rock to join Anzu in looking at the sea. "It looks beautiful! I'm glad that today turned out to be nice."_

_Anzu smiled at him. She was happy too._

_Suddenly a shout broke out from the picnic area and suddenly everyone froze as they stared at Seto and Jou glaring at each other. No one knew what had happened to once again cause both of them to stare each other into the ground, but everyone knew what was going to happen next._

_Mai quickly latched onto Jou's arm and began to lead him away to one of the cars. "Come on, help me grab of the coolers." She said forcefully as she dragged her away._

_Seto however stomped off to his luxury car. He looked furious with his situation and his emotion definitely said, "I would be anywhere rather than here with YOU people."_

_Yugi turned to look at Anzu. "Are you sure inviting him was such a good idea? He doesn't seem to be enjoying himself much."_

"_I don't think he ever really enjoys himself. But I'm sure he'll grow to love the day. Who wouldn't?" Anzu asked._

"_Seto looked upset," was all that Yugi could say. Besides for Anzu, he seemed to be the only other person in their group who even mildly cared for Seto. _

_Anzu sighed before she climbed off the rocks. "I'll be right back," she noted and walked towards where Seto had disappeared. _

_She really wanted this to work. Although she knew and understood that Seto would never be a part of their best-friends-forever group, especially with Jou, she just wished he could enjoy himself. It was the least she could want for a friend._

_She walked up to his expensive car but he was nowhere around. Mokuba walked up towards her holding some drinks and pointed towards a crop of deep trees. "He walked into there." He explained. "He didn't look too happy."_

_Anzu nodded. "Thanks. Tell everyone else to use the cabin or go swimming as they wish. I'll be back with Mr. Sunshine in a minute."_

_Mokuba smiled, as if she had just made a joke. "Good luck in getting him back so fast."_

_Anzu sighed and laughed slightly. "Thanks."_

_She set off towards the woods, they were lovely that day. The sun shone in random fragments through the foliage and she enjoyed the relaxing shade the trees provided._

_It took her awhile, but Anzu eventually found Seto. He was sitting at the edge of a small cliff clasping his knees casually, looking out towards the ocean with an expression that Anzu had often mirrored whilst looking towards the horizon._

_She lightly crept up and sat down beside him. As he looked up at her, she let out a small smile. "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?"_

"_It is." Seto acknowledged._

"_Are you and Jou okay?" she asked softly._

"_Are we ever?" he retorted._

"_Look. I know it's hard for you, but could you just try and get along with him? Perhaps you would like him if you just got to know him a bit better!" Anzu said logically._

_Seto laughed dryily. "I'm sure that Napoleon and Wellington or Hitler and Churchill would like each other better if they just got to know each other a bit better."_

"_Do you really see Jou and yours' relationship as a battle, or a war?"_

"_We don't have a relationship. Fact is, I don't make relationships. Look at today. I'm awkward and terribly out of place out there. None of them like me. I'm intruding in your circle of friends." Seto said bitterly, in a rare moment of heartfelt speech._

_Anzu smiled sincerely at him. "That's not true. You belong here because I invited you and you are my friend."_

_Seto didn't reply and it was quiet before a sudden splash and a yell followed by laughter interrupted the tranquil area. _

"_Well, the party got started." Anzu remarked._

"_Hmm." Seto murmured glumly._

_Anzu sighed and dropped her legs over the edge of the cliff. "Couldn't you just pretend to have some fun? Go for a swim?"_

"_I'm not swimming." Seto said indignantly. _

"_Why not? It's the perfect weather for swimming. The water's excellent, I assure you."_

"…_I don't swim."_

_Anzu suddenly chuckled. "Can you NOT swim?"_

"_No!" Seto said darkly, as if the very thought was outrageous. "I just don't like to."_

"_Well, that's fair. But are you just going to sit around and mope?" Anzu asked._

"_No."_

_There was another silence that followed, and the faint echoes of the party near the cabin were evident. Even though the silence would otherwise be very uncomfortable, both of them found themselves enjoying it. It was just the forest, the wide, stretching-out-forever ocean…and them._

_Anzu suddenly spoke. "It's nice you know? How far we've gotten. I remember a year ago I couldn't stand you. I thought you were this jerk, and well, you really did act like one. But now? We can actually just sit here and enjoy each other's company."_

"_It…it…it is nice, I suppose." Seto managed to admit, although it obvious pained him to do so. Anzu smiled at his sincerity. _

"_You know, I never got to repay you for dumping me in the lake after I got you back your scarf."_

"_What? YOU fell!" Seto said indignantly._

_Anzu laughed. "Oh really? You know, as a young girl I used to cannonball down this cliff."_

"_What does that have to do with anything…?" Seto asked uneasily. Anzu had an evil glint in her eye._

"_We are friends, right?" she suddenly asked._

"_Sure. Just…not when you're planning something." _

_Anzu laughed again. "I'm not planning anything."_

"_You're going to throw me off this cliff."_

"_A suspicious one, aren't you?"_

"_Well, I'm not stupid. And, don't even think about it. I told you I don't want to swim. Don't torture me by making me do so."_

_Anzu surprisingly smiled. "I won't Seto. Because you know why? Because we're friends."_

_Seto looked at her in shock, at her genuine smile and happy face. She looked like a friend. _

_He turned back to the ocean. Anzu barely caught it, but she would treasure his next words for the rest of her life. "Thank you." He said. _

_She laughed and then stood up. She held out a hand. "Would you like to join me for a swim, friend?" she asked sweetly._

_Seto growled and turned back to staring at the horizon. "No." _

"_I promise it'll be fun! You won't get hurt, and I'll save you if you drown." _

"_I won't drown."_

"_But you'll stifle from just moping all the time. Come on! Join me! Then I'll race you back to the cabin."_

"_Why are you so intent on this?"_

"_Because, I just want us to have a good time. As much as I enjoy just sitting here and staring at the horizon until infinity passes by, I just think we could use some fun. Besides, the rest of the gang might begin to think that we got lost or something."_

_Seto was silent, and Anzu was unsure of what he would do. Finally, he stood up. "Are you sure that it's absolutely safe? No sharp rocks down there that will impale us? No sharks?"_

"_It's perfectly safe," Anzu assured, "I used to jump off here all the time. It's deeper than you can imagine. But as for sharks…well, there have been some deaths around here."_

"_Okay," was all Seto said. Suddenly, with an emotionless face, he walked towards Anzu and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up._

"_Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Anzu yelled as she struggled. His skin was soft against hers, and her yelling was also a buffer to hide her blushing._

_Seto didn't answer, and unceremoniously just dropped her off that cliff. _

_Anzu wasn't scared, but in that moment, where there was nothing underneath her feet, and the sky towards her, she suddenly realized something._

_She liked the feeling of being held, safe in his arms._

_She hit the water softly and she quickly surfaced again, blowing her hair out of her face as she kicked her way steady over the surface. She was glad that she wasn't wearing much cotton and she could stay afloat rather easily. "What was that for?" She yelled._

_She could hear Seto yell back, "I was being a gentleman." _

"_What?!" Anzu yelled in surprise._

"_I'm giving you a head start!"_

"_Oh! You!" Anzu shook with fury. "Just wait until I beat you back to the cabin!" _

_She turned to begin the slow, weighted swim back but she was sure that she heard a sincere laugh behind her. _

_In that leisurely swim back to the cabin, Anzu realized something that would affect the next years of her life. She liked being around Seto, she liked talking to him, she liked his arms around her. _

_Simply, she really liked him._

-

Mokuba sat on the patio bench, taking long deep breaths as he waited outside in the beautiful fresh air. The door cracked open and Naomi slowly crawled out.

She sat down slowly and sighed deeply as she turned to Mokuba. "I did it. I told him." She managed to breathe out.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked eagerly.

"It happened just like every other conversation we have. We both just said our pieces. He's not upset or anything. I told him I'd already called the lawyers and he simply said he'd sign the papers as soon as he got them."

"He didn't seem to be really upset or anything?"

"No. But I also did expect him to be relieved, or happy to see this moment come. He was simply like a rock. It didn't matter to him." Naomi explained quietly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mokuba asked gently as he wrapped one arm around her quivering shoulders.

Naomi sighed again and dug her face into her hands. "I think I am, Mokuba. I don't understand why it's so hard! I mean, we never should've even been married in the first place. We're not in love. But it's still hard, you know? I feel so bad for him."

Mokuba suddenly asked, "why did you marry him in the first place?"

Naomi looked up in surprise, her beautiful eyes wide and huge with astonishment. "Why?"

"Yes. It's always been a question of mine. I mean, I like you Naomi, you're a good person. But why would you marry Seto? You said it yourself, you guys aren't in love. Was it the money?"

Naomi sighed deeply and turned back to staring at her feet. "You don't want to know."

"Naomi. Please, he's my brother, and you're my friend. Can you please just tell me?"

Naomi nodded slightly as she turned to face Mokuba.

Suddenly, a sudden squeak came from the road as a dark and very expensive car pulled up in front of Naomi's villa.

"My mother." Naomi breathed silently.

Mokuba looked at her quizzically. "Your mother? In the car, or was she the reason for you marrying Seto?"

Naomi took a deep breath and looked Mokuba in the eye. "Both."

"What do you mean?"

"Behind that dark veil and expensive door of an expensive environment-killing car is my mother. You haven't met her before have you? Well, I'm not surprised as I don't exactly like to show her off."

Sure enough, the chauffeur of the car opened the back door and an elderly woman emerged. She was thinner than unhealthy for her age and wore a short and very tight black dress. She had on massive shades that dwarfed her face, but she walked with the air of owning the world.

"Darling!" Naomi's mother gushed as she approached the house. Mokuba watched her chauffeur struggle with her extreme amount of bags.

"Hello mother." Naomi said blandly as she stood up. "Mother, this is Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba, this is my mother, Akane."

"Nice to meet you." Mokuba managed to say politely, careful not to stifle on Akane's enormous amount of perfume.

"You too." Akane returned plainly before turning with a million-watt smile towards her daughter. "Now, what's this I hear from the lawyers about you getting some silly divorce?"

-

It was the first time Seto had been outside of the villa in Nice except for a business meeting. He needed a breath of fresh air after the startling bit of news he had received.

He was getting divorced.

It wasn't like he didn't see it coming, or was overly upset that it did happen, but it was still an odd feeling. As much as he didn't adore Naomi in the way that a husband should his wife, he did like her. She was always there for him. To come with him to parties and play the wonderful trophy wife to his sulky attitude.

Most of all, she did in some way keep his mind off of Anzu.

Seto had known from the beginning that the only reason that Naomi had even suggested the idea of marriage was because of her malicious, conniving mother that smelled like a perfume catalogue. And he had agreed because he simply couldn't understand why not.

Naomi was nice, and helpful, and perhaps he would learn to forget about Anzu. That didn't work. And now, this wasn't working either.

Seto sighed darkly and wandered further into the maze of plants in the garden. He had been so angry since New York, and he really didn't know what could help him now.

What did Anzu once say to him? Something about stifling from moping? Well, that's what he was doing now.

Seto growled softly at his own weakness. Why couldn't he just let go of her? Why couldn't she just stop bothering him, even when she wasn't there?

Everything was so confusing, and so difficult to deal with.

Over the past weeks, he had finally came to understand that there was something that he felt for Anzu, even though it still hurt after admitting it. The only question now was what was he going to do about it?

He couldn't just forget about her. He had tried that already. What could he do?

There was no way that proud and well-respected Seto Kaiba was going to go pleading or spilling his heart out to her. That was just an outrageous thought for him.

But, oh, he did want her so badly. He could still remember a beautiful summer day when he had held her [before dumping her off a cliff, but he could still remember the wonderful feeling that he had gotten.

He needed to do something about the feeling in his heart that seemed to be stifling him for the past five years. He needed Anzu, no matter how much he could deny it. But how could he get her, after all those electric moments in New York?

She didn't trust him. She would never listen to him. She would probably never see him again.

He couldn't let that happen. But what could he do?

Suddenly a thought came to Seto. Being a charming gentlemen or making a girl like him was definitely not his area of expertise, but he could get help, couldn't he? Who better than that blonde woman who seemed able to get anyone she wanted?

Seto fished his cell phone out of his pocket and began to dial. He was going to find out if Mai and Jou were still in Nice…

-

_All right, only a few more chapters now, because as you can tell, the emotions are running high. And Mai and Jou are suddenly playing a big part in this story because I like them. And I've always liked the idea of Mai playing matchmaker, or giving relationship advice to Seto. _

_And please, leave me some feedback, because I love to hear from you guys! 'till next time!_

_MINTT_


End file.
